Fine By Me
by Ms. Amy
Summary: Songfic, inspired by Fine By Me by Andy Grammer


Fine By Me

A/N: This is a short little one-shot songfic, inspired by the song Fine By Me by Andy Grammer. It takes place during 3x19 (Deeper and Deeper). All lyrics are in **bold**. This is my first songfic, I hope you like it. And don't forget to check out my other story This is Forever. :) I DO NOT OWN TSLOTAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON AND ABC FAMILY.

Ricky POV

Amy and I sit peacefully on the couch. My arm wrapped around her, and her head on my chest. She lets out a yawn.

"I'm so sleepy," she says, nestling her head back onto my chest.

"Do you want to stay over?" I ask, seeing how tired she was.

"I want to stay over for the rest of our lives," she says, taking my hand in hers, and intertwining our fingers, "but I know you don't want that, so I better get up and go home,"

"It's late, you don't have to go," I say, honestly not wanting her to leave.

"I wouldn't want you to think I was moving in or anything," Amy says pretending not to make it seem like that was what she really wanted, even though I could tell it was.

"Amy, I would be ok with that, with you and me living together," I say truthfully.

"You would be ok with that?" Amy says, turning her head so that she was looking at me, surprised by what I had just said.

"Oh, now I get it. This is what you wanted all along tonight," I say with a smirk on my face, "Now you don't want to get married, you want to live together,"

"Yeah, I do," she says "I just want to be with you." I could tell that she was being genuine. I smile at her.

"So you want me to move in here?" she asks, curiously, looking at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. Sometimes it's hard not to get lost in those eyes.

_"Amy, **You're not the type of girl to remain with the guy, too shy, too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever**," I start, looking into her eyes, "**I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees, with his hands clasped tight, begging you please to stay with him for worse and for better**." She looks down, with a slight look of sadness in her eyes._

_I lift her chin up gently, so that she is looking back up at me, "**But I'm staring at you now, there's no one else around, I'm thinking you're the girl for me**." she smiles and blushes, before resting her head back on my chest._

_"**In the past I would try hard to commit to a girl, wouldn't get too far and it always somehow seemed to fall apart**," I say, playing with a piece of Amy's hair, "**When I'm with you, I can see what I need, I can dream realistically. I knew that this was different from the start.**" I kiss the top of Amy's head and pull her closer to me._

_I meant every word I was saying. Ever since I first talked to Amy, and actually spent time with her, I found myself interested in getting to know her, not just get into her pants. I knew that I could develop real feelings for this girl, and honestly that scared me. I knew that if I let her, that Amy could change me, and, boy, was I right. I knew that if I tired, I would be able to be faithful to her._

_"**And it seems that every time we're eye to eye I can find another piece of you that I don't wanna lose**," Amy nestled her head closer to my chest. I pull her in close, wishing that I'll never have to let her go._

_"**I'm staring at you now, there's no one else around, and I'm thinking you're the girl I need**," it was true, I needed her. I honestly don't know what I would do without Amy. I would probably still be continuing on with my old playboy habits, getting with every girl that I could. I wouldn't be going to college, working, or living on my own. I would have John. Even though he wasn't planned, I love John more that I knew that I could love anyone. I would never have found love without Amy or John._

_"**And it's never easy, darling, believe me. I'm as skeptical as you when I think of life without 'us**.'" I hated to think about where I would be without Amy, and I couldn't imagine living another day without her. I really love her._

_"**You're like 'What we supposed to do? But I don't wanna come on too strong**," Amy looks back up at me, listening intently to what I have to say. I can't help but get lost her gorgeous hazel eyes, with their flecks of gold and green._

_"**I'm just saying it's fine by me, if you never leave. We can live like this forever, It's fine by me,**" I say with a smile, not a smirk, but I genuine smile._

_"**It's fine by me, if you never leave, and we can live like this forever, it's fine by me**." Amy placed one of her hands on the back of my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist, and kiss her, never wanting to let her go._

I break out of my daydream to see Amy looking at me, awaiting my response. I smile and say, "**It's fine by me**." I wrap my tighter around Amy, and she brings her hands up to my face, and wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss her passionately, and she kisses me back, with equal force. After a minute we both pull away and she rests her on my chest.

"**It's fine by me, if you never leave, and we can live like this forever. It's fine by me**," I whisper, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
